Forgotten Identity
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: Repost. Kazuma Kuwabara is sent on a mission that he will never forget when he finds out both Ani and Itsuki have forgotten who they are. Yaoi, noncon, incest, hentai warning!
1. Prologue

Author's note: I don't own anyone except the various demons that you don't recognize. I know that I need to work on my other fics but at the moment, I am pausing so that I can get back on track with them…and of course, this plot bit. I promise that there will be a happy ending but it won't be that way for a while so be prepared that this is a pretty dark story. If Yaoi, Incest, Rape, and Torture are not to your liking DO NOT READ!

Prologue: A New Case, A New Partner, and Disturbing News

Even after ten thousand years, Kazuma Kuwabara is still wary of new cases. He's even more suspicious when he's told that he's not working with his friends but with someone completely different, though not unknown to him. He sighs and paces once again. He's been waiting for almost thirty minutes for Koenma to get here and it is shooting his nerves straight to hell the longer the prince takes. The carrot-top hadn't changed since he was made immortal at the age of eighteen save that his hair now brushed his shoulders. He had matured a lot and had become much more powerful than he could have ever imagined after being formally trained. He only wonders if any of his training will prepare him for whoever Koenma's sticking him with.

Finally, the door opens and Koenma walks in. he's in his teenage form and without the pacifier, his amused smile is evident. He turns and beckons whoever is behind him into the room and when they enter, Kuwabara almost has a heart attack. "No way!" he yells recognizing the burly demon in the jacket and sunglasses, "There is no way I am going anywhere with him!"

"Kuwabara, yes you are," Koenma says sternly, "Now stop yelling and listen! I am not going to deal with you getting all childish. I just had to deal with him and I am NOT going to do that again. Both of you will work together on this because this isn't the sort of case I give out usually. This is actually a favor for Oto and you are going to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"What, exactly, are we going to do?" Kuwabara demands ignoring the looks of surprise and trepidation on the burly demon's face that stated he had no idea what the hell was going on.

"You are going to find Ani. Almost ten thousand years ago, he was removed from Kurama's plant by a group of rogue demons, brought to the Makai, and sold as a slave. At the current time, there is no information as to his current location," Koenma answers sounding quite flippant about the whole situation.

"What?" Oto asks as if he hadn't heard the demigod correctly.

"Your brother has been in slavery for almost ten thousand years. Since you have finally served your sentence, I am letting you go find him and putting both of you on probation pending whether or not you can be trusted not to kill innocents," he answers.

Kuwabara is sure that Koenma is at the top of the burly demon's to kill list even with the demon's dark lenses. He has no idea why they hadn't been told that Ani was taken from that plant. It could have ended up with everyone dead. "Do we even have a starting point?" Kuwabara inquires.

"Yes, the first place where he was sold. I'll open you a portal right outside of the town it is in."

Kuwabara sighs softly. This was great; he was going on a wild goose chase with one of his greatest enemies to find the other one of his greatest enemies. Things could get much more pathetic. Slowly, he turns to face Oto. "Alright, let's go but I am warning you, one wrong move and I am not going any farther. I don't particularly care to find your brother because I honestly can't stand the very ground he walks on, but I don't see me having a choice at the moment," he tells him. Oto merely nods his head. For some reason, Kuwabara has a sinking suspicion that he is not going to like this case at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was in pain but that was normal. He was almost always in pain. His masters enjoyed it, enjoyed hurting him. They loved to make him bleed and see what cries of pain they could pull from him. Tangled gray black hair hangs around his shoulders falling into his face as he scrubs the floor. He had to get this done or his master was going to be angry with him…and his master angry was not pleasant at all. His master was never kind to him but when he was angry…the small figure quickly shakes his head. Thinking about such things only brought trouble and he didn't need that right now. He was a good slave and he would prove that by finishing his chores. He slowly makes his way across the floor, wincing as his lower body felt as though it was on fire. His master had been upset last night at one of his cooks and had taken it out on him.

Finally, the floor is spotless and he returns the mop and bucket to their rightful places. He looks around at the clean house and nods. His master would be pleased at the job he'd done. As he shuts the door to the closet, he hears the door open downstairs and knows that his master has returned. He waits to be summoned. "SLAVE!" his master booms up the stairs. Quickly, the small figure hurries to him.

"You called, master," he asks with his eyes lowered onto the floor in meek obedience.

"Yes, yes I did," the demon answers before looking around. The place was cleaned as he had commanded. "You have pleased me by getting your chores done this time, slave."

Slave. That was his name…had been his name for as long as he could remember. He was nothing but someone else's property. He had forgotten his own name, his past. Anyone who saw him now would never believe he had once been Aniki Toguro; a human-turned demon with a penchant for hurting his enemies. They would never believe that this broken creature was ever a powerful or feared enemy of the Spirit Detectives. He was too timid, too subservient…too eager to please. Warded and powerless, harsh lessons had molded him into the perfect slave stripping from him anything he had once known including what he was or what he could do. All that was left of the demon is a fragile creature used for the sadistic pleasure of any and all who buy him trained only to serve and please his masters in anyway that may be required…especially sex. Aniki Toguro, a wanted criminal considered dangerous to any and all who approached him, has virtually ceased to exist.


	2. Part One

Part One: Frustrations Mount

Kuwabara and Oto set off to the auction house they had been directed to by Koenma. The carrot-top still doesn't feel any better about having to go anywhere with Oto but his honor code, which has yet to change, would not allow him to turn his back on someone in need. The seedy-looking building that they come upon makes the carrot-top think that this search was going to take a very log time to complete and that they probably wouldn't be very happy by the time it was all said and done. With a soft sigh, he walks in followed by Oto who is, as he was often, completely silent. Kuwabara walks straight up t the table holding a bunch of books. "I want to know about a demon who was sold from ere almost ten thousand years ago," he tells the demon.

"Ten thousand years is a long time, buddy. I highly doubt I'd remember a sale from that long ago," the demon answers.

"He's the type of demon you don't forget. He has long graying black hair and gold eyes, is short, and has a feminine and seemingly fragile physique," the carrot-top replies.

"How short are we talking?" the demon asks.

"About three feet or so," he responds.

The demon tilts his head for a moment as if going thorough a list of possibilities in his mind. "Did he have a rather high pitched timbre?"

"Yes."

"I remember him. Aniki Toguro, that's his name. He was sold pretty quickly to a demon though I heard that a band of rogue demons attacked his caravan and the lot was either killed or taken with them," the demon answers, "Of course that group of demons was inevitably killed about four villages over though I don't think he was among the casualties."

Kuwabara closes his eyes. Of course it couldn't be easy, could it? What would be the point of pairing them up if the search was going to be over within a couple of hours? "Thank you for your help," he says before turning and walking away. "Wonderful, I get to spend my time chasing around a demon who is going to be exceedingly difficult to find…this job has no redeeming quality whatsoever."

"You could be a little more concerned for my brother," Oto says.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was supposed to care about the midget demon," he retorts. He realizes that was definitely the wrong thing to say as Oto picks him up by the front of his shirt.

"I am warning you, Kuwabara, one more insult towards my brother and I will make you wish that you had never been born!"

"It is interesting that you get mad at me because I have insulted your brother but you are willing to overlook the fact that YOU kicked Ani? I don't think you have ANY place to speak, Oto. Put me down, or I am going to call off looking for the midget demon and he can just rot!"

Oto releases him and Kuwabara falls flat on his ass. The carrot-top stands up scowling at him. "Pull that stunt again, Toguro, and you will NEVER see your brother!"

Oto's lip curves into a snarl. "And here I was under the impression that you were NOTHING like Yusuke. I didn't think you would sink so low as to use threats to get your way."

"Oh shut up, Toguro! I don't even want to find your stupid brother and I certainly DON'T want to be looking for him with the likes of YOU!"

"You aren't what I would call good company, either!"

"Oh, go to hell!"

"I've already been there!"

Their shouting match turns into an all-out fight that spans five hours and no clear-cut winner. Both are glaring at each other as they try to catch their breaths. "I'm going home," Kuwabara finally snaps, "I am NOT dealing with you! I don't particularly care what happens to your older brother and as long as he's not a threat to my wellbeing I say good riddance!"

"You would be so heartless, wouldn't you?" Oto asks.

"Give me one good reason as to why I should help you find your brother."

"There is only one reason that Ani is a slave and that is because he's warded. He can't defend himself, Kuwabara. Do you have any idea of what someone could do to my brother while he is helpless?" Oto demands.

Kuwabara pauses to think about that for a moment. A lot of unpleasant thoughts pop into his head, but the one that makes his anger with the situation dissipate the most is the thought that he might be raped. "Let's go," he tells him roughly as he continues walking. 'Damn him!' he thinks, 'Why did he have to go and get himself sold as a slave and why the HELL do I care?'

'Because you're decent,' his mind responds. He snorts in disgust and continues walking. He had no one but himself and his damn honor code to blame for this.

Nightfall forces both of them to seek a bed in an inn. Tired and frustrated beyond anything he'd ever felt, Kuwabara is not in the mood to have more things go wrong. Unfortunately, fate seemed at her cruelest to him. "I am sorry, sir, but there is only one room open," the owner says apologetically.

"One room?" he asks.

"One room."

"Please tell me there is at least two beds…please."

"I am sorry sir."

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you have ONE room with ONE bed?" he asks pressing his fingers against his temple.

"Yes, sir."

Kuwabara would refuse…if the next inn weren't eight hundred miles away. "We'll take it…we don't have a choice," he finally consents. The muffled snickers coming from behind him worsen his mood. "Shut up, Oto."

The evening gets worse when the two of them head into the room and see the size of the bed. Kuwabara closes his eyes and is suddenly tempted to bash his head into the wall. "We're going to be very close together," Oto comments.

"I can see that," Kuwabara retorts, "You DON'T need to state the obvious."

"Well, we should get some rest and get out there early. We have a lot of miles to cover."

"The thought of sleeping outside at night in the Makai makes my skin crawl," Kuwabara mutters.

"Don't worry, Kuwabara, I'll keep all the nasty demons away from you," Oto teases.

The carrot-top growls at him. "Would you please stop with the insults! I am quite bothered enough without you making it worse."

"What, someone horny?"

"Oto!"

The burly demon grins at him. "It wouldn't be surprising as you are a teenager."

"I am NOT horny!" Kuwabara looks scandalized.

"Sure you aren't. May I suggest that you wear looser pants if you want to be able to remotely lie about that."

Kuwabara looks down and realizes that yet again, Oto was teasing him. The demon's laughter only proves it. "That was despicable!"

"I couldn't resist. You need to relax just a little bit. This isn't going to get any easier if you are so tense."

"I don't see why you have to make my life miserable."

"I'm trying not to think about what we're doing…or why we are doing it."

"Oh," Kuwabara says softly. He could understand Oto not wanting to think about Ani because, honestly, he was trying not to think about it, either. 'Where are you, midget? What's happened to you?' he wonders though part of him wonders if he'd be able to stomach the answers that may come with that.

Finally, he slips his boots off and slides to one side of the bed. He only hopes that Oto stays as far away from him as he can possibly get. Unfortunately, with the bed being the size it is, Oto ends up pressed against his back. Kuwabara forces himself not to panic. 'This is just great. How could it get any worse?' A half-hour later, he finds out, as Oto pulls him closer. 'Oh gods, he cuddles,' Kuwabara thinks as his blue eyes widen. Needless to say, he's awake for the rest of the night.


	3. Part Two

Part Two: Ani?

The next morning finds Kuwabara on the verge of hyperventilation. He has gotten no sleep and is not about to while being cuddled into one of the most dangerous demons in the Makai. 'Please don't let him wake up and react badly, please don't let him wake up and react badly, PLEASE don't let him wake up and react badly,' he thinks over and over AND over again. By the time Oto finally DOES wake up, Kuwabara's mind has gone through a whole list of possible scenarios…none of them good. "Did I pull you close?" Oto inquires.

"Y-yes," Kuwabara responds quietly.

Oto says no more and Kuwabara doesn't push the subject. Both quietly get ready and leave. They had a long day ahead of them and are still trying not to think about why it is they are teamed up. However, it seems to be the only thing Kuwabara CAN think of. He tries once more to sense the smaller demon. There is still nothing and it frustrates him.

Their journey is silent and tense and more often then not Kuwabara wonders how Oto is holding up or what he's thinking. He doesn't like that Oto is so hard to read. The stoic demon was really beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. "He never told you that Ani was released from that plant?" Oto's question throws Kuwabara completely off guard.

"No, no he didn't. If he had, I would have gone to look for him to make sure he wasn't allowed to go around killing people," he responds.

"He wouldn't have wasted his time on killing people. My brother is not like normal demons…well, neither am I but that's not the point. He prefers to keep to himself and as long as others don't bother him, he's happy. It's when you get annoying people who are loud and annoying that it makes him want to kill them."

"So THAT'S why he hates me." Kazuma knows that this is no time to be humorous but he can't help it. The mood was just to tense for him. He sees Oto look at him for a moment before the demon goes back to walking deep in thought. Kuwabara sighs softly. "What happens when we find him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happens when we find him?"

"That really depends on the state he's in once we do locate him," Oto responds, "We'll figure it out when we find him." Neither one says it but they both hear the underlying rest of the sentence; "if we find him."

It is late afternoon by the time they reach the next town and both are tired and in need of nourishment and rest. They continue walking looking around for somewhere to stop and rest. The loud clamor of the town does nothing for their already short tempers and neither takes very kindly to the loud noise or the bustling people. And that's when it happens. Someone walks right into Oto. Of course it doesn't even make him budge but the demon is in no mood to deal with unobservant people. "Watch where you are going!" he snaps at the figure.

"M-my apologies, s-sir, I w-wasn't paying attention."

Kuwabara sucks in a deep breath. Even after ten thousand years he'd recognize THAT voice anywhere. Even before the male looks up with those familiar golden eyes, Kazuma knows that it's Ani. But seeing the deep pain held within those orbs breaks his heart. "It's alright," Kuwabara assures him quickly, "He wasn't paying much attention, either."

"I should have been. It's my fault," Ani responds, "It's always my fault."

Kuwabara bites back the scathing comment he wants to make and kneels so that he's eye level with Aniki. "Not everything is your fault. Do you have a name?" he inquires hoping Oto is intuitive enough to keep his mouth shut and say nothing.

"N-no. Slaves don't have names. We don't deserve them."

Kuwabara gives a warning glance at Oto feeling the burly demon's anger rising. "Well, I don't particularly care for such cruelty to another person. Demons shouldn't treat other demons like that."

"I'm not a demon…I'm a slave."

"You are NOT!" Oto growls.

Kazuma inwardly groans wondering if Ani was about to bolt. He wouldn't blame the demon if he did. Oto could sound very threatening when annoyed and at that moment he was a little more than annoyed. "Yes," Ani says quietly, "I am."

"He isn't causing problems, is he gentlemen?" a voice inquires. Ani's frightened expression tells Kuwabara that they had found who owned him.

"Actually, he is," Oto responds suddenly startling not only Ani but Kuwabara as well. The carrot-top stares at the burly demon wondering what the hell he was doing.

"It seems that you are in need of another lesson, slave," the demon says coldly to Ani. Watching the smaller demon shrink further only infuriates Kuwabara. He wants nothing more than to lash out and kill the demon where he stands. However, Kuwabara realizes Oto's entire plan when the demon turns back towards him and says, "Would it please you to teach him his place, sir?"

"Absolutely," Oto responds. Though it definitely sickens Kuwabara, he realizes that Oto hadn't had much of a choice. There would have been no easy way to get to Ani if he hadn't mentioned that he was being bothered by the smaller demon.

The carrot-top takes a few minutes to look over Ani while Oto and the demon talk. It is heartbreaking to see how absolutely pitiful Ani looks. Nowhere does he see the fighter he'd met and feared at Tarukane's or subsequent meetings after that. Finally, he hears the demon turn to start walking off. "There is an inn down to the right, Kuwabara. I'll meet you two there in a little while."

It doesn't take Kuwabara long to figure out where Oto was going or what the demon had planned. "Slowly and painfully, Oto," he says. The demon looks back at him and he sees the dark glint even through the glasses.

"I plan on it. Clean him up and try to get him to realize that we are not going to hurt him."

"Will do," Kuwabara responds before slowly approaching Ani, "Come on, you're filthy and need a bath." He knows that Ani's not going to want him close but to watch him recoil from him just breaks his heart. Whatever had happened in the past, the small demon hadn't deserved this…not at all. They both walk down the road and Kuwabara watches as he walks near him but not near enough to let Kuwabara get a hold of him. "I'm not going to hurt you…he isn't either."

"You need not promise me anything, master," Ani responds tonelessly.

"Kazuma," Kuwabara says softly, "my name is Kazuma. Please don't call me master."

"It is expected. Slaves do not call their master's by name." His voice is hollow and emotionless and Kuwabara would give anything to hear his nemesis as he had sounded at the Dark Tournament. Anything not to have to hear this hollow, dead tone. 'I am so going to kill Koenma for this,' he thinks, 'I really am.'

He arrives at the inn and requests a single room. He sees the amused expression on the demon's face and realizes what he thinks he's going to do. Giving him an ugly look, Kuwabara leads Ani up the stairs to the room. He doesn't know what to expect when he tries to bathe him but he's sure that it's not going to be good.


	4. Part Three

Part Three: Bathing and Other Fun Endeavors

Kazuma brings Ani into the bathroom and shuts the door. Watching the fear and suspicion appear in the demon's golden orbs mingled with a look of resignation makes the carrot-top want to massacre every damn demon who had ever touched Ani the wrong way. "I am not going to hurt you, Ani," he tells him as he slowly approaches, "I just want to help you bathe."

"Why do you call me that?" the demon asks, "I have no name."

"Yes, you do," Kazuma tells him firmly, "Your name is Aniki Toguro, but you prefer to be known as Ani. There is a lot you have forgotten due to years of mistreatment and enslavement…none of which you deserved." Kuwabara knows that telling the smaller demon anything would be like talking to a brick wall though brick walls might also be more receptive than he was. The carrot-top slowly reaches out and pulls what constituted as a shirt from the smaller demon. He watches as Ani cringes at his touch and the feeling of anger deepens. He hopes that Oto is true to his word and that the burly demon makes the bastard suffer for what he put Ani through.

When Kazuma goes to fully undress Ani, the demon panics. "Pl-please, d-don't h-hurt me," he begs pulling back against the wall, "I d-didn't do anything!"

"I am not going to hurt you, Ani, calm down," Kazuma says quickly hoping to keep the demon from freaking out even more, "I just need to take the rest of your clothes off in order to bathe you properly." He struggles to swallow the helpless rage that forms seeing the fear-filled golden eyes. He really wants nothing more than to massacre every single person who turned this strong-spirited demon into the trembling shadow he now was.

Slowly, Kazuma approaches him again. "I am not going to hurt you," he repeats, "I give you my word. You're safe now."

"You need not promise me anything. I am a servant…a slave."

"You are NOT!" the carrot-top says heatedly. Ani shrinks back at the tone sure he's about to get hit or beaten again. Kuwabara's anger deflates in an instant once he realizes that Ani thinks he's about to hit him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not angry with you. I am angry with those who made you think such things about yourself."

It takes four hours for Kazuma to completely clean up the smaller demon. The wounds are enough to make him want to find all those who hurt him and massacre every single one of them. He wraps the trembling creature in a towel and brings him to the bed. "I am not going to touch you, Ani," he assures him, "You just rest." Watching the demon hide from view beneath the blankets worsens his already frayed emotions. He sinks down onto the chair by the door and places his head in his hands. How could Koenma allow this? How could he NOT know what had happened to him?

His musing is interrupted when the door opens. He looks up at Oto. The burly demon is covered in blood. "Go take a shower. We'll talk once you're clean," Kazuma tells him immediately, "Ani's in the bed…I'm not sure if he's sleeping or not but just let him be."

Oto merely nods before disappearing into the bathroom. Kazuma stares up at the ceiling trying to get his emotions to calm down. He doubts they will but it didn't hurt to try and be collected when he spoke to the burly demon. He highly doubts that both of them need to want to go on a killing spree.

Oto finally appears. "That bad?" he asks.

"I want to kill everyone who ever touched him AND Koenma for not paying attention…you tell me," he seethes unable to get to any semblance of a calm state.

"I see. So how long did it take you to get him in there?"

"Hours. It took four to get him cleaned up and that wasn't because he was panicking. They tortured and raped him…I will NEVER forgive Koenma for letting this happen. He didn't deserve it…hell NO ONE deserves to be treated thusly. He truly doesn't remember who he was before his captivity. I would give anything, ANYTHING for the demon I knew and feared to be back instead of the trembling mass of flesh he now is."

Oto is silent for a moment and Kazuma wishes he could see beneath the demon's dark shades. He has no idea how this is effecting the burly demon and he would like to. It would help to know whether or not he had to protect Ani from his own brother. "What happens next…do you know?" Oto finally asks.

"No, Koenma hasn't contacted me yet and I don't feel like bringing Ani anywhere near the others. Knowing Yusuke, he'll do something totally unnecessary."

It is at this point that Kazuma's communicator buzzes. Sighing, he grabs it and flips it open. "Do you need something?" he demands.

"Are you always this disrespectful to those you work for?" Koenma asks.

"No, just you," he responds, "Answer the question, Koenma!"

"I wanted to know your progress," the prince tells him.

"We found Ani," Kuwabara states flatly.

"And?" Koenma prompts.

"And he doesn't know who he is and believes he's a slave," Kazuma hisses.

"Well that is certainly a…change."

Kuwabara's eyes narrow. "Don't say such things!" he snaps angrily, "There was no reason for what happened to him! I cannot believe that you paid such little attention!"

Koenma visibly swallows but makes no move to interrupt the carrot-top's tirade. He waits until the man is silent before saying, "Well, I am sorry but I didn't think it necessary to check on someone who wasn't doing anything suspicious. In any event, I need to know where you are. I'm sending another to you. He'll fill you in on your next assignment."

"Who?" Kazuma demands.

"That, you will find out shortly. Where are you?"

"A demon hotel. I am sure you can figure it out from there," Kazuma says irritably before closing the compact, "Damned idiot! I cannot believe he's sending us someone else! I am not in the mood to go and find something he's lost!"

"That's what happens when you work for him," Oto tells him, "He decides to run your life."

Kazuma scowls at him though his anger is far from being directed at the older demon. "I can't wait to see who our new partner is," he mutters. However, the fact that Koenma isn't telling him the male's identity worries him. 'If it's not Yusuke, Hiei, or Kurama, who is it?' he wonders.

A half hour later, he gets his answer. Someone knocks at the door. "I'll get it, Kuwabara mumbles dragging himself from the chair. He stumbles slightly as he walks across the room, ignores Oto's snickers, and opens the door. For a moment, there is stunned silence as Kazuma stares at the male in the doorway. He tries to say something but his voice refuses to come. "I need you to help me find Itsuki," Shinobu Sensui says looking uncharacteristically worried, "Please help me find him."

Kazuma can only stare in stunned shock.


	5. Part Four

Part Four: The Fun of Dealing with Angry Multiple Personalities

For what seems like forever, Kazuma just stands there staring at the black-haired man in shock. It is, of all people, Oto who pulls him back into reality by asking, "And who are you?"

"This is Shinobu Sensui. He was once a Spirit Detective like Yusuke," Kuwabara answers dazed.

"Uh huh," the burly demon comments.

Kazuma glares back in his direction. "Look, I am not going to get into a conversation with you right now!" he snaps before turning back to Shinobu. "YOU'RE the one Koenma sent to me?"

"Yes. Itsuki's missing. He's alive…that's all that is known about him."

A slight shiver runs through the carrot-top. "How long has he been missing?"

"Ten thousand years," Shinobu says softly.

Kuwabara closes his eyes. "Come in and try not to summon Kazuya," he says quietly before stepping aside and allowing him entry into the room, "Also, be careful how you speak. Ani's in the bed and I don't want you to frighten him."

"Frighten him?" Shinobu asks looking confused.

"Ani has spent the last ten thousand years being treated like a slave. He doesn't even know who he is anymore," Kuwabara clarifies.

Shinobu stares at him for a moment and Kuwabara knows the wheels are turning in his mind. "You don't think…"

"I'm trying not to," Kuwabara says quickly cutting him off before he finishes the sentence. He has no desire to hear those words from Shinobu.

"I will kill him if something has happened to Itsuki," the man snarls.

"I know that, please, do NOT let Kazuya out," Kuwabara cautions him. Unfortunately, Kuwabara sees the butterfly mere seconds before he has a gun pointed to his face.

"What the HELL is going on?" he growls threateningly. Kuwabara can only stare at the barrel in terror. "I suggest you answer me quickly, child."

"You'll get no where threatening him," Oto says as he calmly points the gun away from Kuwabara, "so stop snarling and listen!"

Kuwabara takes a deep breath and struggles to calm his pounding heart. Koenma had to bemental to send Shinobu to him. The man was still insane. "Look, I hardly doubt that Itsuki was put in the same boat as Ani. He's probably just lost and wandering aimlessly." He has to fight to keep his tone light so as not to set off the gun-wielder.

"He'd better be alright or else you are going to end up full of holes," the man snarls.

Kuwabara sighs softly. "And here I thought that Oto was the worst person to deal with in a mood...go back and let Shinobu out! I don't have time to deal with your anger management issues! I need someone who is calm who isn't going to upset the frightened demon we already have!"

"Too late for that," Oto says softly. Kuwabara's head snaps up hearing him and he turns to see what Oto is looking at. Ani is peering at them from beneath the blankets and he looks terrified.

Kuwabara steps away from Kazuya hoping that Oto continues to hold him still and walks back over to the bed. He pulls the blankets tightly around the smaller demon before pulling him close. "Calm down, it's alright. You are safe," He whispers, "Kazuya is just worried about his friend...that's all."

For the first time, Ani clings to Kuwabara and presses his head against his chest. The carrot-top's eyes widen in shock and he stares at the shuddering bundle in his arms. "I-It's okay, Ani, you're safe," he whispers gently stroking the male's back.

"Ten thousand years turned him into this?" Shinobu asks.

Oto looks at him for a minute almost startled by the change before answering, "Yes. He doesn't even know who he is anymore."

Shinobu closes his eyes. "Koenma didn't keep tabs on him...did he?"

"No," Oto responds, "No he didn't."

"So it IS possible that this happened to Itsuki?"

"There is always a possibility but paranoia will do you no good."

"If it is revealed that the same fate has befallen my demon companion, Koenma will DIE," Shinobu growls.

"Keep your temper in check," Kuwabara says coldly from the bed, "I don't want him freaking out. Warded or not, he's still dangerous."

Shinobu draws an unsteady breath but pushes his anger aside. "When will we search for him?"

"I'll contact Koenma and see what he knows about Itsuki. Depending on whether or not Ani has let go of me, someone will go with you to find him," Kuwabara answers.

"What do you mean 'depending on whether or not Ani lets go of you'?"

"I mean if he doesn't by the time we get some information, you'll be going with Oto. If he has and he's calm, I'll go with you," Kuwabara clarifies.

"Uh huh...are you sure it would be a good idea to leave him with his brother? The last time...well, he wasn't too happy," Shinobu tells him.

"I would hope that ten thousand years is long enough for Oto to grow up," the carrot-top responds. He doesn't care that Oto is standing in the room and hears his annoyed tone. All he cares about is trying not to startle the trembling mass in his arms. He cannot believe that this is what his once-feared nemesis has been reduced to.

It takes a few hours but Kuwabara finally gets Ani back to sleep and beneath the covers. He then contacts Koenma. "What the HELL were you thinking sending Shinobu to me without a warning?" he hisses.

"You would have gotten hysterical...it wouldn't have helped," Koenma responds.

"You are the most petty person I have ever met...but this is not a conversation that is necessary. What do you know about Itsuki?"

"Umm..." Koenma looks rather guilty.

"Koenma, please tell me that the same people who got Ani did NOT get Itsuki, too."

"After Shinobu's death, he withdrew and his grief had a devastating effect on his abilities. He couldn't protect himself and when they came upon him..." he lets the sentence hang.

Kuwabara doesn't look away from Koenma because he knows if he does, he's going to be fearing for his life. "The same group got Itsuki?"

"Well, you have to understand, Itsuki is a very pretty demon. He'd sell for a lot of money at an auction."

"You bastard," Shinobu snarls, "You could have done something to stop it!"

Koenma doesn't answer Shinobu but Kuwabara can see his unease. "So we are going back to that place again? Fine, but you are so going to answer for this when we find Itsuki...you are going to answer for both of them!" He snaps the compact shut. "Oto, stay with Ani and DO NOT make his condition any worse. Shinobu, let's go and see if we can pick up Itsuki's trail. It could take a few days."

"It doesn't matter," Shinobu hisses, "Let's just find him."

"I wasn't talking to just you. That was also directed at Oto as well," Kuwabara tells him. Shinobu doesn't answer, he merely stalks out of the room. "Take care of him, Oto, and don't leave here unless absolutely necessary."

The burly demon doesn't answer, he just moves to the chair beside the bed and watches his brother sleep. Kuwabara leaves with that image almost engraved into his mind. Even through the demon's dark lenses, his troubled emotions were apparent.

The carrot-top finds Shinobu pacing outside. "It's a long trek back to where we started on Ani's trail," Kuwabara tells him. His companion doesn't answer and he sighs before taking off knowing that the black haired male would follow. 'This gets worse and worse as time goes on,' he thinks, 'I cannot believe that I am going to help save another one of our enemies.'


	6. Part Five

Author's note: Well, the madness continues! I would like to point out that I own Talya but not Tempest. Tempest belongs to lostsoulskeeper and I am using her OC with her permission. Enjoy!

Part Five: Of Frightened Demons and New Partners

If Kuwabara thought that looking for Ani had been bad, finding Itsuki was worse. After having caught a lead that the teal-haired demon might be up for sale, he and Shinobu had hightailed it to the auction. He's regretting that decision as he sees all the tormented souls. "He can't be here," Shinobu whispers, "He just can't be."

"Let's hope not," Kuwabara agrees. Most of the demons didn't look like they'd last the night and it is truly beginning to sicken him. He grows ever more hopeful as they draw closer to the end of the rows of cages. Maybe the informant was wrong. Maybe Itsuki wasn't here.

However, cruel reality gives her two cents at the last cage. Curled up in the corner is a demon with familiar teal hair. His appearance breaks Kuwabara's heart. "Sh-Shinobu," he says softly, "I found him."

Shinobu looks in that direction Kuwabara watches the rage fill his blue eyes. He cannot blame the man. Itsuki had done nothing to warrent the pain he'd been put through. "Let's get him out of here."

Kuwabara looks at him for a moment almost sadly. The silence stretches until Shinobu realizes just how bad this was. "We're going to have to bid for him?"

"Yes...let's just hope that we find the means to bid the highest."

"If we don't...Kazuya will start shooting," Shinobu states coldly.

"Let's just hope that it doesn't come down to that," Kuwabara mumurs.

"Yes, let's".

Both males settle themselves in to wait for the bidding to start. Neither have a very good feeling about this...not a bit. If they were unable to get Itsuki...Kuwabara tries not to think about it. He doesn't want to imagine what Shinobu or Kazuya will do to the people who take him.

Finally, it begins. Neither take much interest in the other slaves though Kuwabara is pained by their bleak-looking future. He makes himself focus on the reason for being there and that reason alone; Itsuki. The teal-haired yaminade is brought out a few hours later. He cringes at the closeness of the demon holding the length of chain from the metal collar. Kuwabara forces himself to remain calm. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Shinobu's body tense at the sight of his partner. He reaches over and grabs his wrist. "Don't do anything stupid, Shinobu," he whispers quickly, "We need to be cautious and make sure he comes out in one piece."

"They are already going to die...why can't I just kill them now?"

"Because they still have Itsuki. Make sure the innocent is out of the way BEFORE you shoot up the place, Shinobu!"

The black haired male silently snarls but doesn't make a move to charge the idiot. Kuwabara lets out the breath he was holding and goes to watch the bidding start. The starting bid is so high Kuwabara is forced to grab Shinobu around the waist to keep him still. "That is completely outrageous!" he spits, "There is no way we are going to be able to bid for him."

"Maybe not, but we have to WAIT. Koenma isn't going to be happy if we send him over a hundred people just because you are upset."

Shinobu growls under his breath and Kuwabara knows that if he's not careful he's going to be witnessing a massacre. He starts to divide his time between the bidding and the angry man at his side. It shortly becomes obvious that it's going to come down to two bidders. One is a rather cruel looking male demon and the other is a cloaked figure.

The bidding takes four hours and it is the cloaked figure who bids the highest. Kuwabara watches as the Yaminade is brought down and the end of the chain is handed to the mysterious stranger. He feels Shinobu tense beside him and makes ready to keep the man from doing something reckless.

He is then stunned to watch the cloaked stranger walk right to them. "Get him as far from here as you can. I am going to send you help...once I get through yelling at them." It takes Kuwabara a minute to realize just who it is.

"K-Koenma?" he whispers.

"Just take him and go, both of you. I will be sending help to you shortly," Koenma tells him before pressing the end of the chain into Shinobu's hand. "We will speak about this later."

"Oh yes, yes we will," Shinobu growls at him.

Koenma doesn't respond, he merely turns and walks away. Kuwabara looks at the dirty creature who had once been a powerful psychic demon. "Lets get him back and hope that Oto and Ani are alright," the carrot-top tells him, "We can get angry and yell at Koenma later."

"Fine," Shinobu reluctantly agrees. He looks at the teal-haired male who shows no recognition of him. "Itsuki?" he asks softly. The demon doesn't respond.

"He's just like Ani," Kuwabara murmurs, "He probably has no idea who he is beyond what he's been used as for the past ten thousand years."

Both lapse into silence as they head back. Itsuki follows Shinobu with an obedience that can only be described as dog-like. Kuwabara is disgusted and appalled by this and just hopes that the demon recovers. His mind then drifts back to Ani and he wonders how he and Oto are getting along. He only hopes that nothing bad happens as he doubts Oto will be able to handle his brother doing something because of how he was treated. 'Koenma, you'd best have a good reason for this,' he thinks irritably, 'Because if you don't, I think I'll LET Kazuya shoot you.'

When they arrive, Oto is standing outside the door. The look on his face says everything. "What happened?" Kuwabara asks racing up.

"I am going to KILL every one of those bastards," Oto growls.

"Oto, I know that you are angry, what happened?"

"He woke up...that's what happened."

Kuwabara looks at him and Oto sighs. "He tried to..." the demon's eyes close behind his dark lenses as he tries to finish the sentence, "He tried to give me a blowjob."

For a moment Kuwabara is silent and then he says, "He'd best have a VERY good reason for this! Is Ani still in there?"

"Probably hiding under the bed," Oto answers.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing with a raised voice," Oto responds defensively.

"So you didn't scream at him?"

"No, I have some tact, Kuwabara."

"What did you say?"

"I gently pushed him back and said 'No' firmly. He ducked under the bed and I came out here to try and calm down. I've been here for a few hours."

"Wonderful...well, we have Itsuki. Koenma purchased him and told us that we have new people coming soon..." Kuwabara tells him.

Oto looks at the teal-haired demon standing beside Shinobu looking at the ground. "This is Itsuki?"

"Yes," Shinobu responds, "Let's go into the room so we can wait for whoever Koenma is sending AND so I can get these chains off of Itsuki. They are disgusting me."

Kuwabara nods and slowly opens the door. Stepping in, he realizes that Ani has moved back to the bed as he sees the bulge beneath the blankets. He shakes his head sadly and wonders if Ani would ever become the demon he'd met at the Dark Tournament and then wonders why he desperately wants him to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koenma walks back towards his throne room and sees Botan at the door. "Are they here?" he demands.

"Yes, Koenma, sir," she announces. He sighs before pushing open the door.

"Are you TRYING to put me to an early death, Tempest?" he demands entering, "You KNOW how dangerous that demon is!"

"He's only dangerous to those who put their noses where they don't belong...or lock him up for millenniums," comes the all-too-expected retort.

"You still have NO right to take a demon from hell!" he snaps staring at the girl standing before his desk. She meets his gaze evenly, her light blue eyes show no fear...in fact they show none of her emotions at all. Koenma sighs. "Tempest, I am NOT going to get into this fight with you again...but I will tell you this, the moment Suzaku tries to kill every human...I will make YOU kill him and return him to hell."

Tempest gives a minute nod to show that she understands. A derisive snort from the corner of the room makes Koenma turn. "As if that was necessary. You are an idiot, Prince. Tempest knows how to keep someone like Suzaku from doing something detrimental to his health."

"Talya, I wouldn't put your two cents in right now. You still have a sentence to pay off...and an eternity is a long sentence for a human girl."

The seventeen-year-old stares at him coldly...as coldly as one can with a mask covering the lower half of their face. "I am well aware of my situation, Prince Koenma."

"Good, because I have something I need you two to do. One of my detectives is in the presence of a few of his old enemies because two of them were taken as slaves for ten thousand years. He's going to need help dealing with the two injured ones as they are NOT too tolerant of men right now. First, I need you two to go and collect Kamiya who I KNOW Tempest has dragged from hell already. They'll need a doctor."

"As you wish, Koenma, sir," Tempest says bowing. Talya doesn't answer; she merely walks out of the room. Once out of the door, Tempest remarks, "You could be a bit less...icy, Talya."

"I'm an ice-bomb wielder. I don't need to be less icy," she states tonelessly.

Tempest touches her shoulder. "I know you didn't mean for that to happen. Your emotions got out of control. Their deaths were not completely your fault."

"So why does he blame ME for it? I am suffering for eternity because I lost control of a power I wish I didn't have! This isn't right!"

"At least you are not spending your punishment in Limbo," Tempest tells her.

"I am eternally grateful for your help, Tempest, never doubt that. I just wish I didn't have this ability. Life would be so much easier without it."

Tempest gives a soft, sad smile. "I know," she whispers, "I know. Let's just go and get Kamiya and find these new guys. I have a feeling things are only going to get more interesting from here on out."


	7. Part Six

Part Six: The Meeting

It doesn't take much for Tempest to persuade Kamiya to come with them. Talya is not too surprised though she says nothing about it. Silently, she follows them to the hotel where they would be meeting their new comrades. She only hope this doesn't end up with her in a worst situation than she already was. As Koenma said, an eternity was a long sentence to pay. She's not looking forward to it. "You're thinking about it again," Tempest comments.

"Stop reading my emotions, Temp," Talya says tonelessly, "I really don't care to have this conversation again."

"He's being ridiculous. You shouldn't have an eternity of punishment set on you because you lost control. That's stupid."

"Tempest, we've been through this…we both agree that Koenma is being an idiot…Do we HAVE to go through this all again?"

"No, I guess not but you're upset…"

"I know I'm upset! That's to be expected!"

"Don't get mad at me, Talya. I'm trying to help."

Talya sighs at the rebuke. "I'm sorry…you're right, I'm being defensive for no reason…You've been nothing but kind to me." She feels Tempest's hand on her shoulder and looks back at her.

"I don't blame you for your anger, Talya. I just don't want you to let yourself be consumed by it."

"I know…and I'm very grateful to you, never doubt that. My temper is just so short these days. I have to be careful…my powers will return within a few days and if I don't control my emotions I am going to end up with more strikes against me."

"I trust you. I know you can find a way not to hurt anyone. Don't fear who you are."

"That's just the problem…I DO fear who I am…I always have."

Tempest sighs. "Talya, you have to realize that you can control the gift you have. It's YOURS."

"I know that…it's just I don't want to blow things up!"

"Sometime you are going to have to accept that."

"I realize that…but it's hard, really, really hard!"

"Well, at the moment, we have other things to worry about," Kamiya interrupts smoothly, "This conversation will have to wait."

Talya merely nods and goes silent. She wasn't up for the conversation anyway. Her hazel-brown eyes observe the hotel coolly. It was rather…rundown. Sighing, she follows Kamiya and Tempest inside. They walk through the foyer and up the stairs towards their destination. Talya is not impressed by the peeling wallpaper and the faded rugs. This place was definitely low rate.

They stop before a room and Tempest knocks on the door. Talya waits wondering why in the world they were needed for this sort of an assignment. 'Why can't he ever answer anything straightforward?' she wonders, 'I am quite tired of his riddles.'

The door opens revealing a carrot-top. "Hello, were you sent by Koenma?" he asks.

"Yes," Tempest responds smiling at him, "I'm Tempest, you're probably familiar with Dr. Kamiya, and Talya is the other one."

Talya looks at him and for a moment sees the slight fear in his eyes as he looks at her. Inwardly, she wonders what she had done for people to think she was evil. "I'm not going to blow you up," she says irritably, "I don't know why everyone thinks I'm going to. I didn't mean to get that angry the last time…I couldn't control it…"

Kazuma wonders what she means by that but figures that he really doesn't want to know the answer to that. He just cannot believe that the human girl wields explosives like Karasu. He still had yet to get over what that bomb wielder had done to Kurama. Those were not memories he'd wanted to drudge back up. However, he decides that there wasn't a point in blaming the young woman for that. "Why don't you guys come on in and we'll discuss what it is that Koenma sent you for."

Tempest smiles and enters with Kamiya. Talya lags in the back and her eyes show no emotions whatsoever. "Well, this is definitely, interesting," Shinobu says seeing Minoru Kamiya. The man gives a gentle incline of his head but says nothing.

"Koenma wanted us to come and help you out," Tempest says softly.

"Yes well, as the two of our friends have been molested by men I can see why two women may not be seen as so threatening," Shinobu answers.

"Of course because when I see them I immediately think that," Kazuma responds.

"Look you, I don't know what your problem is with whatever ability I may have but I am not going to blow you up," Talya interjects, "I hate it when people immediately think I am evil!"

Kazuma has the grace to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry…It's just the last person that had that particular ability tried to kill a good friend of mine…very, very slowly…"

Talya winces. "Well, I'm not like that…though it would be hard to tell since I blew up an entire block of people…"

"What? How?"

"I lost control…I didn't realize that I had any abilities that weren't normal. This kid was bullying me and I got mad…really, really mad. My hair turned blonde and the whole block blew up…and whoever didn't blow up was skewered by ice."

Kazuma winces. "That must have been bad."

"Bad enough to make me pay an eternity for it."

"WHAT? Wait, surely Koenma didn't BLAME you for it…did he?"

"He did…so I am."

Kuwabara winces. "That is not fair. You couldn't be blamed for something that you had no idea of."

"Obviously Koenma doesn't see it that way and he's opinion is the only one that matters."

"How did he find you…did you die?"

"Hardly…he sent some black haired tattooed weirdo after me…the brown-eyed man was NOT too polite."

"Yusuke," Kazuma whispers, "He sent YUSUKE?"

"That was his name…really impolite…"

Kazuma shakes his head. "That is Yusuke for you."

Talya scowls. "That makes me feel so much better that you know him. The guy was a jerk!"

"He can be. So he took you to Koenma?"

"Yes."

"How long ago?"

"Almost five weeks."

"You shouldn't have been blamed for it."

"As I said, your opinion doesn't matter…and in any event, it's not important. I wasn't sent here to find a compassionate ear, I was sent to help with two terrified male demons."

"You certainly have a one-tracked mind," Kazuma comments.

Talya laughs bitterly. "Yes, well why brood on things that won't change? I find that it does nothing but send a person insane."

"Talya," Tempest says warningly.

The girl sighs. "You need to lighten up, Temp."

"You need to stop being negative."

Talya doesn't answer. She merely looks at the two males huddling on the other side of the room. "Oh boy."

Tempest follows her gaze and winces. "Oh god…how…"

"Koenma is an idiot," Oto finally says, "Plain and simple."

Tempest gets up and slowly heads over to the two of them. "She's drawn to hurting people," Talya comments.

"So why is she in trouble with Koenma?"

"She brought Kamiya from hell…along with Suzaku."

"S-Suzaku?" Kazuma stammers.

"Yes, me," a voice says from the doorway, "And unfortunately for you, Koenma thinks it's necessary for me to hang around with you guys as well."

The carrot-top stares in horror as the blond demon walks in. His violet eyes glitter with a familiar malice. "I still hate you and your friends, human."

"Wonderful," Kazuma groans, "I'm going to die."


End file.
